Corridor Thoughts
by tamorathepurple
Summary: On their way to the tranporter, Nyota Uhura realizes that she has to make a choice. What is she willing to risk the most? One-shot. Uhura's POV.


**Authors note. **

**First of all, THANK YOU for even clicking yourself here!**

**This is my first ever fic, and it was very enjoyable to write! English is not my first language, so if you do find any grammar mistakes, I am very sorry! **

**This is set during Star Trek (2009) when Spock and Kirk is about to get beamed onto the Romulan ship and take the red matter-device and bring back Captain Pike.**

**I hope you fins this enjoyable and _please_ leave me a review since I'd love to hear your thoughts and become a better writer!**

**Also, I do not own any of the characters (obviously).**

**Live long and prosper! - Purple**

They walked silently through the busy corridors on their way to the transporter. Nyota Uhura had no idea what she was supposed to feel. When Spock had turned up on the bridge with new hope in his eyes, she had felt relieved and almost happy. Then she had looked more deeply into his eyes and rediscovered the pain behind his calm expression, and then she remembered how he had felt when she touched him in the elevator. She had felt how helpless he was. She had felt his struggle to remain calm, to control his emotions, not to lose control. She could still feel it. And she knew that she was lost. There was nothing she could do but one thing. She was going to be there for him, no matter the cost. When the _acting_ Captain Kirk and Spock quickly had started to march their way to the transporter, she acted upon instinct and followed them.

Kirk walked between them, his mind filled with thoughts. She did not walk past him, as much as she wanted to walk beside Spock and grab his hand to calm their minds. Neither of them were calm, but both their faces looked neutral. It was a struggle to think properly. Nothing made sense to her. The day had been filled with emotions and surprises.

She let her eyes rest on Spock's back. Every step he took fell hard on the ground. She had never seen him in such a state, which was understandable. Her stomach twisted slightly. Even though she knew that what he was about to do was necessary, logical even, she was a little worried. A voice in her back of her head whispered '_but what if he doesn't make it?_' She nodded slightly and closed her eyes for a second, tried to erase the voice.

Once again her thoughts turned into a mess and she asked herself why she walked alone, when she obviously needed to be close to Spock. She needed to kiss him, gently touch his face and comfort him, just as he needed to comfort her. Another voice filled her head, '_you can't just show the entire world that you are a couple, both of your careers could be ruined!_' She allowed herself to think back for a moment.

She remembered the first time they had met. It was her first week on the Academy, and there had been so much to think of. So many new impressions and people, yet she didn't find it much of a challenge to work hard from the very beginning. On their first lesson together he had made an impression on her. And it was not the fact that he was the only Vulcan there, nor did she have any feelings for him back then, it was the simple truth that he was an excellent teacher. And she knew that she wanted to earn his respect. She had walked up to him after the lesson and greeted him with the _ta'al _and a fitting phrase in his native language. He had looked at her with... surprise? At that time she didn't know how to read the emotion in his eyes. She had not thought about it much. However, she had walked out from the classroom with a wide smile on her lips.

Nyota couldn't help but feel warm inside as she remembered. Suddenly, Spock looked behind his back and their eyes fixed at each other for a second. She couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something different in his eyes, something new. Kirk noticed nothing of their interaction, Nyota was actually uncertain if he knew that she walked only a few metres behind him at all. Hm, that was new, she thought. Kirk usually had the annoying ability of always knowing where she was and turn up at the most inappropriate situations. But then again, today was not an ordinary day.

The three of them walked rapidly around the next corner, before entering the transporter room. Kirk stopped before her and she slipped past him as he started talking to 'Scotty' with a low voice. Spock already stood on the transporter as she walked up to him. With her right arm against her back, she suddenly slowed down and looked into his eyes. _'You could ruin your career'_, the voice in her head simply reminded her.

Suddenly everything fell into place. Nothing remained but the truth. Of course she chose him, over everything. Even her career. And it was, as they say, now or never. Even though it was painful to think like that. She placed her arm under his shoulder and leaned in to kiss him. She knew how inappropriate it was and she knew that he probably wouldn't approve of such a thing in public. But instead of discretely pushing her away, he laid a hand on her back and pulled her closer. The kiss was short, but sweet. She looked at him in surprise, but felt his emotions trough their contact and in his eyes. He was grateful, so grateful for her. She felt how he had found strength trough her, but also trough the loss of his mother. She also felt that he simply could not reject her. This was their moment, and if someone happened to watch, so be it.

She loved him so much, and he loved her equally. It made her even more afraid of losing him, but he placed his other hand on her neck and calmed her. He pulled her even closer, and she leaned in towards him, closing her eyes, trying to show him how grateful she was for him. She could feel him noticing.

"Spock", she whispered before they kissed again, longer than before. They stood so close, with his hands on her neck and back almost burning. Their heads moved slightly as she parted her lips. When they ended the kiss they saw nothing but each other, she leaned her head against his and kept her eyes closed. They did not notice Kirk, who stood beside them and looked at them in shock. He also seemed very concerned.

"I will be back", Spock said softly, still with his hand placed delicately on her neck. She looked up at him. So much emotion in her eyes, love, fear... hope?

"You better be." The emotions behind those words almost made her shiver. "I'll be monitoring your frequency", she whispered and looked deeply into his dark eyes. They were still grateful. "Thank you, Nyota", he said as she placed her hand under his chin and kissed him one last time.

She saw the acting captain staring at them both in the corner of her eye. When she lost contact with Spock, she felt an empty feeling slowly consuming her. She knew that she needed him to come back. She reminded herself that he had promised. When she turned around she touched his hand lightly, one last contact, and stared into Kirk's still concerned eyes. What was his reaction now that he had found out? He simply nodded as she walked away.

She silently entered the corridor, but broke into a run on her way back to the bridge. She had also made a promise to him. She would be monitoring his frequency. But these simple words had had a deeper meaning. The doors opened to the bridge and she quickly sat down and got to work, with the readings of Spock's pulse in front of her to calm her mind.


End file.
